mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mianite
'''Mianite '''is the God of the Overworld. He is the God of Order, Lawfulness and creation, and is also often perceived as the God of fairness, goodness, and just doings. However, his intentions between Season 1 and Season 2 seem to be vastly different despite being described the same in both seasons. He and his brother, Dianite, are rivals in both seasons and is allied to his younger sister, Ianite, in season one. Family Mianite has two known siblings, his younger brother Dianite, and younger sister Ianite. In Season 2, it is revealed that the trio's mother (in Ruxomar) is Akemi Kikoku and their father is Kikoku Botan, otherwise known as the World Historian and Death, leader of The Shadows. It is yet to be seen if counterparts of Akemi and Botan exist outside of Ruxomar in the Realm of Mianite who are still the parents of the Gods. Apart from his immediate siblings and parents, he is also the uncle of the children had between Ianite and Spark, Martha and Helgrind, and by extension, some weird form of uncle to the Ianitas as well. This makes him the grand uncle of Andor and Alva as well, the children of Helgrind and Freya. Mianite's Temple Standing tall, noble and proud in the Realm of Mianite, his Temple is guarded by two enormous gladiator-like statues, who wield their swords against those who rebel. A massive garden surrounds the statues and temple, offering tranquility to those who enter the the sacred ground. The temple itself resembles that of a Roman marble temple, with quartz pillars holding up an overhang above the temple. Inside the temple be more pillars holding up the roof, which is endorned with a picture of Michelangelo's "Sistene Chapel Ceiling". There are more gardens inside the temple, with small lakes and rivers running through, providing a sense of life and calmness to the environment. Mianite's throne is a centerpiece of the Temple, which is watched over by a massive quartz-and-gold Eagle. Behind this, one can find an Altar, where they may pray to Mianite for good fortune and whatnot. Jordan (CaptainSparklez) was notified of a quest by Mianite himself, which led him to the roof of the Temple. This quest ended in the Champion obtaining the Armour of Ianite. Jordan also managed to hide Tom's fish, Marlin, beneath the Temple as a prank, which led to Tom's death more than once. Season 2 In season 2, Mianite is shown to be the head of all worship in the world of Ruxomar. He had founded a city that reached the skies which became his throne of worship while his brother Dianite took to a city underground. A while later, Dianite had been assassinated by an unknown shadowy figure a reference to Season 1. After this, Mianite claimed Dianite's land. In episode 48, the gang returns to Inertia, where they see the former King Helgrind, now Apostle Helgrind, in a prison cell. When they try to persuade him to leave and repent and join them, he says he cannot, for his soul now belongs to Mianite. Too afraid to move or disobey Mianite's orders, Helgrind resolves to stay in the cell rather than to anger Mianite. Mianite makes his first physical appearance when the group takes a tour of Devisor_Gaine's headquarters. During his brief appearance, he was very polite towards the heroes, encouraging them to find the crypts in order to and with them possibly bring back Dianite. He also brought up King Helgrind, stating that he never thought of him as a true follower. The gods of mianite by ninjacupcakescanfly-d7y874f.png|The gods of Mianite. Mianite Temple.png|The Mianite Temple in Season One. Mianite Outpost.jpg|Mianite's Outpost in Season Two. Team Mianite.png the gods.png|The gods of Mianite. Category:Gods Category:Mianites Category:People Category:Mythology of the Mianite gods Category:Story Character Category:Enemies Category:Royals Category:Story Line Category:Characters